Legacy
by Sanne-san
Summary: A 'Future Trunks get's his sword' fic. Trunks is depressed... Only PG 'cuz Veggy curses a few times. Finished


A/N:  Yet another Future Trunks story, I know.  I really like it though; I think it fits Trunks, sorta anyway. ^^; Anyway… I don't own DBZ, Trunks or anybody… if I did, Funimation would never have gotten dubbing rights.  .  Regardless, read and I hope you enjoy!

Legacy

                I stumble along blindly.  No destination except to lose myself.  I trip and fall, slamming into the wet and broken concrete.  Ignoring my physical pain I get up and continue to nowhere.  My mind is full of the emotional pains of grief, sorrow, hate, and one unshakeable truth.

He's dead.

I don't want to accept it, but I know it's true even as I deny it.  I fall again to my hands and knees, but this time I do not get up immediately.  Running won't ease my grief any so why bother?

I find myself cursing him, cursing them, cursing myself.

*He knew this was going to happen. He knew!  And he didn't even say good-bye. *  My throat tightens as a new wave of tears fall from my eyes.

*No. Stop, * I tell them, but they just keep coming.

The rain starts again, chilling my already soaked body.  I ignore it though, too wrapped up in my own mind and pain.  I begin to wonder if, just by sitting here long enough, the cyborgs will show up and kill me too.  An image of my mother pops into my mind and I know that I couldn't just leave her here alone.  Besides, what would my father say, if they did kill me and I ever met him in the afterlife?  Mom always said he hated displays of weakness.  What would he think of me right now, his son, sitting on the ground crying?

Now I get up.  I sway unsteadily as I look around, trying to see where I am, or where I'm going.  I recognize nothing in the rain-dulled ruins, but somehow my feet pick a direction on their own.  Letting them carry me, and not much caring where, I look at my hands in amazement.  Both palms were covered with blood, and the rain pounding on them stung in the open wounds.  I can sense my knees are in about the same condition, as I feel some warm blood drip down my legs.

I stumble around some more, and find myself in an unusual clearing among the ruins of the city.  Strangely it has the same feel as a forest clearing, it has a calming, soothing effect on me.  I think my tears have stopped, I can't feel them welling up in my eyes anymore, and now just the rain is streaming down my face.  My eyes are drawn towards the center of this strange clearing by the glint of metal in a flash of lightning.  I move towards it slowly and in another flash I can see it is a sword.  The sword itself is embedded in the ground, what I assume to be its scabbard is laying on the ground near it.

Not knowing why, I reach out and nudge the sword.  All I did was touch it with my finger.  I jump back as it falls over, surprised.  I had barely touched it.  The rain begins to lighten up.  Nothing happens, so after a few minutes I move forward again and I pick it up, ignoring the pain from my hands as I do so.  I swing it a few times and an absolute calm comes over me.  The rain stops.  It seems like everything has become crystal clear all of the sudden, though I don't understand all of it.

All the grief and sorrow are gone now.  The only thing left is the hate, and I am no longer in total control of my self.  Calmly, I accept the fact that my Sensei is dead, though I don't want to.  But I also calmly accept another fact. The fact that I am the only fighter left, and I will go down fighting or not at all.  I go over and pick the scabbard off of the ground, and a thought crosses my mind.  My mother has no idea that there was even a fight, let alone where Gohan and I were training.  I place the sword in its scabbard, and the scabbard on my back, then I reluctantly, but resolutely, go to retrieve Gohan's body.

*              *              *              *              *

                "Are you okay, honey?" my mother asks again.  I don't answer.  How can I tell her that nothing will ever be okay again?  *Sure, I'm fine.  It's not like I get to bring home my dead Sensei every day or anything. *** I think bitterly.  The clear and calmness I had the first time I picked up the sword fled when I finally reached home, and all the absent emotions came back ten-fold.  They also brought with them an oversize load of fatalistic depression.**

"You really should eat something.  You're going to make yourself sick if you don't."  *Why should I eat? What did I do to deserve to live? Gohan was stronger than me and he died.  Why should I even bother trying? *

"Come on Trunks, please?"  I make a token effort to eat something, but as soon as she leaves the room I stop.  Mom's been really mothering me ever since I came back with Gohan and the sword.  I wish she'd stop.  She's the only reason I haven't totally given up on life yet.  That at the knowledge that I'm the last hope this planet has, period.  I move from the table to sit by the window.  I stare out at the dark clouds that seem so appropriate for my mood.  Gray and brooding, I can loose myself in them and, for a while, forget my pain, and just be empty.

*              *              *              *              *

I look at my reflection in the sword's blade one last time before sheathing it a setting it in what has become its spot. I move to my seat by the window, and notice the clouds seem to be darker than usual.  The sky has been cloudy for several weeks now, which is fine with me.  I don't feel much like dealing with sunlight anymore.

Since Gohan's death, I've pretty much stared at the clouds and stared at the sword.  I'd sit for hours with the sword, hoping for the calmness that over came me the first time I picked it up, though it has yet to come again.

I stare at the rolling clouds and see a flicker of lightning.  The patterns the clouds are forming instantly engulfs me, so I barely hear the first thunder of the storm.  I fall asleep without the slightest warning.

*              *              *              *              *

I find myself in a hazy nowhere standing next to Gohan.  I choke back my grief as all the feelings surge forward.  He looks just like he did before he died, except for a halo over his head.  He gives me a sad smile.

"Hey there, Trunks.  There's someone who wants to talk to you."  Before I can do anything, a figure walks out of the haze.  The first thing I notice is he's short.  Very short.  Gohan looks like a giant standing next to him.  The man also has an enormous widow's peak.

He turns to Gohan.  "You can go now brat.  I don't know why you even insisted on being here in the first place."

"You're not the only one who has something to say," Gohan answers, but then walks off into the fog.  I start to call him back but a sudden smack catches me off balance and knocks me to the ground.  I hold my cheek and look at my attacker in confusion.

"What the hell is wrong with you boy?!  You dare call yourself a Saiya-jin?! Sitting around moping when you could be training?  You lose one person you respect and fall to pieces?!  If you're the last hope the planet has, then surely it's doomed!"  I felt my anger rise at the insults this… this… _stranger was hurling at me._

"I'm only thirteen years old! How do you expect me to act?! " I yell, not caring who hears.  Who is he to judge me?!

"'Only thirteen' huh?" The guy smirks.  "When I was your age I had already lost everything that meant anything in my life: my home planet, my rank, my father, my subjects.  You think you have it bad? Ha! You still have a home, your mother, a reason to live.  I had nothing.  And did I cry and mope about anything? Hell no! I took it like a Saiya-jin and I was stronger because of it!

"Now when you get back I want you to quit acting like a little baby and train damn it!  Why don't you try learning how to use that oversized knife you found, eh?  I'll be watching, and I don't want to see you face to face again unless you've gotten rid of those damn robots.  Understood?"  Shocked into silence, all I can do is nod.  "Good. Oh yeah, one more thing.  Quit worrying your mother so damn much.  And that's an order!"  The guy stalks off and Gohan reappears.

He smiles apologetically.  "Sorry, guess I should have warned you about that.  Vegeta's right though.  You need to stop mourning and get on with your life.  I'm flattered that you think so highly of me but I would be very disappointed if you just gave up and died.  You're much too young to be joining us anytime soon.  You have a job to do, and you're the only one who can do it.  Believe in yourself, you'll succeed, I know you will."  Gohan started to fade into the mist.

"Wait!  Don't go!"

"Sorry, it looks like time's up.  Stay alive, will ya?" Gohan said, and then he was gone. Again.

*              *              *              *              *

                I wake to find myself staring at a clear blue sky with a bright orange sun heading for the horizon.  I turn away, and notice a plate sitting on the table.  Mom must've brought it in while I was asleep.

                _// Quit worrying your mother so damn much.  And that's an order! // The words rise from my sleep-clouded mind.  My stomach gives a tiny growl.  I suppose eating wouldn't be a bad thing.  Before realizing I started eating, the plate is empty, and, despite my earlier nap, I find myself struggling to keep my eyes open._

                "T' hell with it," I say, and dress for bed.  I'm asleep the moment my head hits the pillow.

*              *              *              *              *

                The next day dawns bright and clear, it's a beautiful day.  I get dressed and head down stairs for breakfast.  Mom seems a little surprised at the emergence from my room, but quickly obliges my request for food.

                "That was good," I say upon finishing.

                "Why thank you, Trunks," Mom answers, genuinely pleased.  I smile at her and she beams; she's really pretty when she smiles.

                I excuse myself, and head back to my room.  I stand at the doorway and look around.  Eventually, my gaze stops on the sword.

_// Why don't you try learning how to use that oversized knife you found, eh? //_

I ponder the thought, and then shrug.  Why not?  I don't have anything better to do.  I pick the sword up by the scabbard and make my way to the backyard.  I'll have plenty of room there and Mom won't yell at me for swinging the sword inside the house.

I step into the center of the yard and unsheathe the sword.  The first flash of light off the blade nearly blinds me; I wasn't expecting it.  As my vision clears, I slowly wave the sword, entranced by the way the light dances across it.  The blade is unmarred and reflects light like a still pool.  I shake myself out of my reverie and decide to try a few moves.  I know nothing of the proper way to use a sword other than the pointy end goes into the other person, but I think I can teach my self something.

I swing the sword with some force, and nearly topple myself.  The blade seems so much heavier than it should be.  I try it again, this time I'm ready for the weight.  It feels strange.  Not like it's unnatural, but more like it's something that I haven't done in a long time.  The more I practice, the more comfortable it feels, and the more confident I become.  I even start to enjoy it.

*Maybe, * I dare to hope.  *Maybe, I _will be able to beat those cyborgs.  Just maybe… *_

*              *              *              *              *

_                //Three years later..._

                "Mom!  I'm home!  I bought something better this time!" I say, carrying in the groceries.

                "You're home? Great! Guess what? The time machine's battery has finally finished charging up!"  Mom says excitedly.  She beams with pride in the completion of her latest invention.

                "Oh?" I say, mildly interested as I set the bags down.

                "I haven't been able to test it during the eight month charge up…  I'm pretty sure it'll work but…" She sighs.  "If the lab hadn't been destroyed, I could've built a better machine…"

                "Is this trip to the past really necessary?" I ask a little defensively.  "I'm strong enough to defeat the cyborgs…"

                "You're too naïve!  Yes, you've become very powerful, but have you forgotten about Gohan?  He was about as strong as you are when he was killed…" she shoots back harshly.

                "No! This time it will be different!"  I shout, trying to convince her.  The radio interrupted us.

                "News Flash! The cyborgs have appeared again!" the announcer says.  "The location under attack is 300 Km south of the Western Capitol…" I think about the location for a moment.

                "Hmm, That's not too far from here…"

                "Hold it, Trunks! You're not…" Mom starts.

                "I can beat them! I'll show you!" I say, taking off.

                "No! Stop!

                Ignoring her, I grab my sword on my way out.  I fasten the strap across my chest and head for the cyborgs.

                "Today I'll avenge the deaths of everyone that was killed!  Wait and see cyborgs!"

                I rushed into the battle, sword swinging.  They humored me for a while, but soon grew bored and ended it.  And like every other battle I had ever fought against them, I lost.  Again.

*              *              *              *              *

                _//5 days later…_

                "Mom?" I ask quietly.  To speak much louder would be too painful.

                "Yes?" she answers from my bedside.

                "You were right…" I admit ruefully.  "I'm no match for the cyborgs…" I wait for the 'I told you so' I felt was sure to come.  It never did, so I continued. "I can't believe I made it back alive…"

                "You're lucky, like me."

                "As soon as I'm well, I'll go into that time machine," I tell her.

                "Go back 17 years and give Gohan's father the medicine…" she instructs.  "It all started back then…  If he hadn't died of that heart attack, the world wouldn't have ended up like this…" she trailed off.

                "Goku-san is that strong?" I ask.  I had always heard stories of Goku and how strong he was.

                "Yes," she nodded.  "And somehow… No matter how bad things got, he always gave us hope…" She smiled, recalling all the misadventures…

                "I'd also like to see what dad was like…" I say.  It's one of the things I look forward to seeing in the past, along with a living Gohan.  Mom looks at me for a moment.

                "Don't expect too much," she warns gently.  

*              *              *              *              *

                "Here's the medicine.  Be careful," Mom says.  It's kind of unnecessary, but I understand the thought.

                "I know. You too, Mom."

                "Good luck!"  I climb up into the Time Machine, and the weight of what I'm about to do hits me.  I'm about to travel to the past to unmake my world.

There's no going back now.  I close the top and start the machine.

                "Here I go!" I say, and disappear from my time into the past…


End file.
